Shift
by Full Destiny
Summary: O que Leah mais desejava era ter uma vida novamente, nem que isso requeresse se mudar com os Cullen para algum país longínquo como Inglaterra e França. Ou Itália.
1. SheWolf’s Tale

_You can never get away from the past, wherever you go_  
—Gillian Shields

* * *

Retrace I: She-Wolf's Tale

Uma palavra: Impossível. Quando essa simples palavra de quatro silabas desaparece de seu vocabulário, poderá ser como eu. Bem vinda, minha cara, a vida de _Leah Clearwater_. A vaca de La Push que, como se não bastasse ser um monstro, viu seu amado casar-se com sua própria prima – e melhor amiga – sem que eles se preocupassem com sua dor. Viu seu futuro ser destruído por lendas malditas e todas as dores insuportáveis que poderiam existir firmarem-se como estacas em peito.

Mas uma coisa ainda podia acalentar meu coração. O tempo passa. Não importa o quão prejudicial ou triste ele possa ter sido, tudo possui um final. Eu estava grata que essa regra não se aplicasse a meu corpo, mas ainda sim, pude ver as pessoas que mais amava envelhecerem nesses dez anos que havia se passado desde o nascimento de Renesmee (o marco em minha história). Observar, como alguém que assisti a uma peça de teatro, vendo as pessoas sorrirem, chorarem e tornarem a sorrir. Presenciando a felicidade explícita nas faces marmóreas dos vampiros que formavam minha nova família. Uma família para alguém que só existia por existir.

Não que eu esteja dizendo que gostaria de ter morrido, não sou assim – tão masoquista. Digo que a infelicidade era o sentimento mais conhecido a mim, e sem que percebesse, tornei-me um zumbi. Eu só respondia quando me perguntavam algo diretamente, preferia a solidão à quentura de uma conversa entre amigos, ficava grata quando o sono chegava (tão aterrorizador para mim, com todos aqueles pesadelos horríveis e vívidos) para que ao final de tudo, pudesse pelo menos desligar-me da dor alucinante em meu coração. Passei a deixar de ser aquela odiosa Leah, para tornar-me alguém invisível. Alguém que estava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era necessária ou vista.

Mas é estranho como o destino prega-lhe peças. Quando finalmente eu havia aceitado minha morte ainda viva, veio a grande notícia: os Cullen iriam se mudar. Não era uma grande surpresa assim na época. Não contei como algo novo. Era apenas mais uma etapa da minha existência que começava. Lembro-me de nem ao menos ter rejeitado a idéia, eu estava mudada. Todos os vampiros, meus novos amos, foram gentis em tentar tornar as coisas melhores para mim, comprando até mesmo um apartamento separado, um carro e me incluindo em uma escola para americanos. Não entendi primeiramente o queriam dizer com "escola para americanos", mas logo eu descobri a resposta. Por um tratado que Edward e Bella haviam feito a Aro, moraríamos durante um período de um ano na antiga Volterra, Itália, para que estudassem os meio-vampiros. Mais uma vez permaneci calada, agüentando qualquer coisa que me fosse mandado fazer. Jacob também seguiu conosco, ao contrário de nosso antigo bando (cuja maioria já estava casada e com seus vários filhos). Éramos os únicos envolvidos nesse trato; Jacob não viveria sem sua _imprint_, e eu não viveria nem mais um segundo em La Push.

A chegada àquela cidade estrangeira foi reconfortante. Era a primeira vez que punha os pés fora de meu local de nascimento e ver-me livre daquele suplício trouxe uma gama de vida a mim. Renesmee até pôde ser sociável, conversando conversas fluídas comigo, e, pela primeira vez em séculos, eu pude enxergar pequenos sorrisos brincando em meus lábios. Não eram espontâneos como costumavam ser quando eu ainda era apenas Leah, a namorada de Sam. Esses eram como um papel a frente da luz, quase transparentes. Eu gostara de Volterra, era velha e histórica, assim como o legado que todos meus ancestrais carregaram, e agora, corria por minhas veias. Era um grande pretexto para mim, que rapidamente descobri que a biblioteca local e todo o arsenal de livros podiam preencher lacunas da minha solidão. Não posso mentir, nunca fora uma leitora assídua; mas toda a fase de quase-morta mudara meus pontos de vista. Porém, costumava culpar essa parte de mim por causa do intelecto de minha família adotiva. Eram todos muito envolvidos com a literatura, e isso não deixou de ser impregnado em mim.

Passei a primeira semana obsoleta dos acontecimentos, vivendo sozinha em minha quitinete e trabalhando em uma pequena lanchonete e lojinha de souvenires (já que eu afastara a idéia de estudar em um colégio interno italiano, o que meus vampiros aceitaram relutantemente). Quando não estava ocupada, corria para a biblioteca, com medo de a minha depressão esgueirar-se de volta e tornasse-me aquela estranha outra vez. Nesse curto pedaço do tempo, não recebi a visita de nenhum vampiro, nem mesmo dos que haviam me rodeado anos a fio.

À tarde de domingo se esvaía por entre as construções de pedra quando a primeira batida em minha porta revelou a presença de um visitante. Não deixei de suspirar, queixando baixinho sobre como eu odiava visitas a essas horas. Empurrei de lado um livro amarelado pelos anos e levantei-me de minha cama-sofá. Alcancei a entrada de meu apartamento em poucos passos. Eu lembro que tive de morder a língua para que não gritasse de susto; a minha frente jazia uma garotinha de capa preta que roçava o chão. Seus olhos carmim me avaliaram como se quisessem transpassar meu cérebro com as próprias mãos, mesmo que seu corpo pequeno e o rosto angelical dissessem ao contrário.

Ela fora a primeira a falar. Seus lábios preenchidos, como de uma criança que acabara de deixar a pré-escola, libertaram as palavras cobertas do sentimento mais execrado que alguém poderia sibilar. Ainda sim, era entediada de alguma forma. "Leah Clearwater, estou aqui para levá-la até os Volturi."

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Se tivessem me dito essa mesma frase há cerca de onze anos anteriores, eu saberia muito bem chutar alguns traseiros, mas aquela era a Leah morta. Nem menos pestanejei. Assenti com a cabeça, puxei detrás de um armário uma sandália qualquer e saía com minha guarda mirim. Cruzamos como fantasmas as ruelas históricas de Volterra, chegando até uma sem saída. Não me preocupei em perguntar o porquê; eu havia enxergado – e sentido o cheiro – de mais um vampiro. Esse era mais velho, cabelo curto e preto. Apresentou-se rapidamente, dizendo chamar-se Demetri. Escorregaram-me para dentro de uma abertura, até que eu chegasse aos confins do horrível castelo subterrâneo dos Volturi. Jane, como mais tarde viriam a me dizer, foi à frente, guiando meu caminho. Demetri pareceu entediado com minha pouca velocidade, mas aos raros suspiros, não disse nenhuma palavra.

Devíamos ter andado cerca de um quilometro (ou o que pareceu para mim), quando finalmente chegamos à grande porta do salão dos 'Três Reis'. Foi Jane quem a afastou para longe, deixando que três pares de olhos pousassem inescrupulosamente sobre meu corpo, como se eu fosse uma caça que acabara de ser abatida. Era como se me estudassem para decidir que tipos de prato preparariam com minha carne.

Os três vampiros anciões – mas as aparências não revelavam tal idade – permaneceram em suas poltronas de aspecto nada confortável. O de cabelo estranhamente branco torceu o nariz, logo, cochichando no ouvido de seu vizinho, que sentava ao centro. Esse, por sua vez, pôs-se de pé e caminhou até mim. Quando estava tão próximo que tive de olhar para cima para encará-lo, ele estendeu sua mão para mim. Inconscientemente, aceitei esse gesto; seus olhos ficaram desconexos por alguns segundos até que voltassem ao normal. Ele sorriu, deslumbrado.

"Esplêndido!" ele exclamou, levando suas mãos para o alto. Eu me lembrei de que alguns vampiros possuíam poderes, e lamentavelmente, aquele parecia ter um. Vaguei com minha mente por todas as memórias sobre os Volturi que eu possuía. Por fim, cheguei à conclusão que esse homem era Aro, o leitor de mentes. Odiei-me no segundo seguinte. O que diabos ele havia visto?

"Entretido com minhas memórias?" eu soltei sem que pudesse me controlar. A raiva tingia meu tom como um cão raivoso. No fundo, estava assustada igual a um gatinho medroso. Mas, e eu tinha plena consciência disso, minha vida dependia da opinião daquele vampiro. Desejei saber por que me queriam ali.

Aro sorriu para mim, seus olhos fizeram o mesmo. Podia dizer que eu dera muitas informações para que ele ponderasse. "Não imagina o quanto."

Observei-o sair do alcance de minhas mãos, sentando-se mais uma vez em seu trono. Seus companheiros se inclinaram para mais perto, ouvindo o relato rápido e inaudível para mim. Eu apenas podia enxergar os lábios tremendo do vampiro. Era como se mal os abrisse. Enquanto continuava, notei que o vampiro de aparecia morta, como um zumbi (eu ri internamente sobre essa observação), lançava-me olhares de segundo em segundo. Era ainda mais interessado que Aro.

Levou quase cinco minutos até que finalmente deixassem a conversa particular e me incluíssem no diálogo sobre a _minha_ vida. É claro, se apresentaram cada qual com uma cadência de séculos anteriores; Aro, Caius e Marcus. Não precisei dizer o meu, porque, pelo que parecia, eu já era mais do que conhecida.

"Vocês shapeshifters possuem uma história formidável," Aro começou. Parecia ser o porta-voz. Eu sabia que eles com certeza haviam visto muitas de nossas façanhas, inclusive a morte de alguns de seus semelhantes. "Como os humanos – ou aqueles que ainda acreditam em magia – conseguem ser tão... _peculiares_."

Nesse ponto, não pude mais me segurar.

"Peculiares é um bom eufemismo para preocupantes," concordei. Aro não deixou aquele maldito sorriso desaparecer de sua boca, ao contrário de Caius, que parecia prestes a voar em minha garganta. Literalmente.

"Oh, minha cara amiga shapeshifter, não precisamos nos apunhalar. Creio, e deve concordar comigo, que sua raça ainda poderá fornecer-nos muitas informações."

"Desculpe, _minha raça_ não está interessada." Eu começava a ficar fora de controle. Não conseguia refrear alguns tremores em minhas mãos. Saber que havia vampiros que não gostava tão perto, fez com que meus instintos voltassem à tona.

Isso não passou despercebido a Aro.

"Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer-lhe," começou, ignorando o olhar interrogativo que Caius lançou-lhe. "Se aceitá-lo, terá todos os privilégios que pudermos oferecer-lhe, incluindo vampiros para caçar." Ele sorriu com o rosto espantado de seu companheiro de cabelos brancos. "Porém, se não aceitar-"

"Vocês me matam," concluí. Era óbvio. Meus olhos queimavam nos de Aro.

Como alguém podia ser tão insuportavelmente insuportável? Eu um dia viria a entender. Mas naquele momento, não tive muitas opções ou respostas. Aceitar ou morrer. Não queria conhecer as chamas do inferno tão cedo. Senti bile em minha goela. Só esperava que não vomitasse naquela sala que fedia a sanguessugas.

"Que escolha eu tenho?" falei, dando de ombros. Aro deixou seus lábios repuxarem em um algo que me fez lembrar o de Cheshire, o famoso gato de _Alice no País das Maravilhas _que mamãe sempre lera para mim quando pequena; não havia outra forma de explicar aquele sorriso diabólico.

"Bem vinda aos Volturi, minha querida shapeshifter."

Eu estava assustada, mas uma parte de mim dizia que poderia usar esse dever a meu favor. É claro que tive de passar por Chelsea, onde ela fixou seu poder horrível em mim. Depois autorizaram minha volta a meu apartamento, porém, estava cansada demais para isso. Ofereceram-me um quarto na parte mais inóspita do castelo, onde uma aranha era pedir demais. A mobília era simples, apenas uma cama e uma mesinha-de-cabeceira. Eu encontrei uma troca de roupa e comida – humana – para mim. Internamente, ainda não entendia o que se passava. Meu deus, como eu podia ter acabado como cãozinho dos Volturi? E não estava usando o sentido figurativo.

Em alguma parte da madrugada, consegui dormi. Meus olhos se rebelaram por um bom tempo até que se fechassem, para que, então caíssem em um sono profundo e quieto.

Foi a primeira vez que eu sonhei com _ele_.

A lua tingia o céu com a claridade de sua fase cheia. Não havia uma nuvem sequer, todas as estrelas existentes pareciam apertar-se para mostrar seu brilho. Eu sabia que estava dormindo, e isso se confirmou quando me vi dentro de uma floresta espaçada e familiar. Continuei andando, seguindo qualquer rota que aparecesse a minha frente. Vários minutos se passaram, até que cheguei a uma clareira banhada por uma luz lúgubre e cinzenta. Parecia um quintal de uma casa, algo que eu conhecia. Cheguei mais perto; notei a aparição de um balanço, daqueles que geralmente você encontra em casas de campo. Nele, havia uma menininha; seu cabelo liso descia até o meio das costas, convergido em uma bela trança. Ela cantava uma cantiga que meu pai costumava cantar quando eu ainda era pequena; sua voz era nostálgica, tirada de minhas memórias mais profundas.

Ela era o meu eu de sete anos de idade. Carregava aquele costume de minha infância, onde gastava parte de meu tempo brincando sozinha por entre as árvores.

"Lee-Lee," outra voz chamou. Essa, e eu tinha plena certeza disso, pertencia a Emily. Seu corpo pequeno, ainda menor que o meu de criança, apareceu do meio das árvores. Ela sorriu para mim, indo sentar-se no balanço vazio. Juntas, riamos e cantávamos. Eu conseguia ir mais alto, arrancando suspiros de Emily pequena. "Você é tão boa, Lee-Lee. Eu queria tanto ser você!"

Eu sorri de lado a lado. Mesmo naquela escuridão, podia ver meus dentes brancos brilhando. "Emmie, promete uma coisa para mim?"

"Claro!"

"Quando formos nos casar, eu posso ser sua dama de honra?"

Emily também sorriu. "Você seria a primeira a ser convidada!"

A visão girou, dando lugar a outra. Agora eu estava em outra clareira. Sam fazia parte dela, ao lado de minha prima crescida. Os dois sorriam um para o outro, enquanto uma imagem de mim antes da transformação ficava sentada ao longe. Eles deram as mãos, e só agora eu notava que Emily vestia um lindo vestido de casamento tradicional da reserva Makah. Um colar feito de couro e penas de várias cores jazia em seu pescoço, simbolizando o enlace matrimonial. Agora, o meu outro eu se via rodeada por um vestido de dama de honra, vendo aos poucos o casal feliz sumir no horizonte.

Mais uma vez, tudo girou. Agora eu estava em algum lugar do castelo dos Volturi. Parecia uma biblioteca, mas estava escuro demais para dizer com certeza. Caminhei temerosa por entre as estantes velhas e empoeiradas; não dava em lugar algum. Em um ponto dessa visão, vi-me chegando perto de um brilho branco. Era alguém todo vestido de um capuz alvo que quase roçava o chão. Ele – estava tentando não lembrar quem era – segurava por entre os braços um corpo imóvel. Pude chegar mais perto (era um daqueles sonhos que ninguém pode te ver), tendo uma boa visão de quem era no colo dele. Sufoquei um grito quando percebi. Era eu. Sangue escorria do meu pescoço, enquanto o rosto dele – Marcus – estava convergido daquele líquido vermelho. Meu corpo estava embrulhado por uma capa preta, tão bem escondida que mal se notava meus pés. Porém, o que chamava minha atenção e mais me assustou foram meus olhos; estavam encapados por uma fina camada branca, daquelas que você só vê em um cadáver.

Então, eu gritei.

Senti meu colchão abaixo de mim. Suspirei aliviada. Estava tudo bem. Levei minhas mãos até a testa, confirmando que ali jazia suor que lambuzava minha cara e o corpo todo. Minha camisola branca estava transparente, deixando meus seios quase a mostra. Passei minhas mãos por entre meus cabelos curtos e escuros, pondo seus fios nos lugares certos. Olhei em minha volta, sentia a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada.

Por me conhecer tão bem, sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama, pondo-me de pé. A porta estava aberta, dando livre passagem para mim. Segui por alguns corredores, silenciosa como eu podia ser. Não percebi que aos poucos adentrava tanto ao labirinto que formava aquele castelo. Quando dei por mim, estava em uma das torres – uma das poucas que se localizavam acima do térreo. A vista era de tirar o fôlego, o sol nascia no horizonte, enquanto o dia formava-se aos poucos.

E eu não estava sozinha.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

_Aos poucos meu subconsciente começou a sobrepor-se a parte lúcida do meu ser. Tudo parecia borrado, enquanto eu via o rosto do assassino se aproximar do meu. Sua respiração batia contra minha pele, tão quente quanto a minha própria. Então era isso. Havia escapado das garras da morte ao aceitar a proposta dos Volturi, apenas para ser morta por um qualquer logo depois. Talvez eu fosse a pessoa mais sem sorte da face da Terra._

_Então, bem assim, finalmente tudo estava submerso a trevas._


	2. The Damned One

**Retrace II – The ****Damned One**

Eu não corri como deveria ter feito. Masoquismo realmente fazia parte do meu ser ao final das contas. Os olhos dele se voltaram para mim, um misto de curiosidade e tristeza habitual. Depois desse tempo todo convivendo com vampiros, eu já estaria muito acostumada com beleza inumana; mas assim que analisei sua fronte, senti uma dor em meu coração. Como alguém poderia ser tão bonito? O rosto perpetuado por linhas angulosas, os lábios finos que quase nem se faziam presentes e o cabelo longo rodeando suas bochechas e tapando-lhe a testa com uma franja desfiada. Parecia-me um anjo negro, vindo para meu inferno particular apenas para me acalentar com seus encantos. Eu dei um passo à frente, ignorando o cheiro enjoativo que emanava de sua pele marmórea. Ele estava paralisado e permaneceu assim até que eu sentasse no espaço vazio ao seu lado. O banco de pedra estava exatamente abaixo de uma janela sem vidro. Lá em baixo, observei, algumas poucas pessoas começavam seu dia. Uma brisa fria passou por nós, gelando as partes úmidas por suor sobre minha pele.

Levei minha mão direita inconscientemente até meu cabelo chanel, colocando-o atrás das orelhas. Não lidava muito bem com silêncios constrangedores, mas mesmo assim não sabia como começar um diálogo com um vampiro cujo nascimento deveria possuir um "a.C." antes da data. Olhei pela janela, e encontrei uma mulher bonita carregando um bebê no colo, enquanto o marido segurava o braço dela. Conversavam felizes, ignorando que ainda era um pouco mais que seis da manhã. Aquela ferida em meu coração ardeu com uma nova ruptura. Minha vida deveria ser assim; agora eu deveria estar casada, rodeada de filhos e de um marido amado. De esgoela, espiei o vampiro ao meu lado. Ele também olhava cobiçosamente para o casal feliz.

Suspirei. Ele olhou para mim.

"Por que está aqui?" Agradeci por ele ter começado a conversa. Sua voz parecia ainda mais entediada que o rosto, como se fizesse força para falar. Ele baixou o olhar, medindo o que eu estava vestindo. Lembrei que eu ainda podia corar.

"Interessa, sanguessuga?" perguntei, petulante.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu, girando o olhar para a porta pela qual eu havia entrado. Fiquei contente em notar que ele estava colaborando.

"Perdi o sono." Dei de ombros, ainda encarando o rosto dele. Não houve mudanças de expressão. "Estou curiosa," joguei, desejando que ele mordesse a isca e continuasse com minha tentativa de conversar. Só esperava que ainda não tivesse perdido a prática.

"O que gostaria de saber, _shapeshifter_?" Deu ênfase à última palavra. Hum, eu poderia me dar bem com ele.

"Eu estava me perguntando o que um vampiro tão _poderoso_ faz em uma torre tão..." Não sabia que palavra usar. Talvez inóspita, mas não era verdade. Ainda podíamos ver a movimentação nas ruas mais a baixo. Alguns feirantes montavam barraquinhas para uma feira de rua. Lembrei que hoje era sábado. "Calorosa?"

Marcus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Eu podia lembrar seu nome, era algum progresso. Quando respondeu, ainda não olhava para mim.

"Costumava vir aqui com alguém." Emocionada, constatei que ele não deveria contar isso a muitas pessoas. Não parecia da personalidade dele – tal qual lembrava a minha – fazer segredos com outros. Principalmente alguém que ele mal conhecia.

Então, a conversa morreu como se nunca tivesse existido.

Senti-me meio desconfortável com aquele silêncio. Ora, eu não sou a pessoa que mais fica à vontade perto de vampiros. Esse é o Seth. Marcus também estava quieto, mas eu não podia dizer se ele também achava aquele silêncio incômodo – ou se ele achava que _minha_ presença era incômoda. Eu estava consciente de que meu cheiro não os agradava, porém, em meu íntimo, sabia que esse não era o problema.

"Tenho mais uma pergunta," confessei.

Marcus voltou seu olhar para mim. O carmim leitoso de suas íris me hipnotizava. _Merda, Leah, pare com isso._

"Apenas não torne isso um hábito," ele respondeu. Talvez minhas perguntas fossem o que o incomodava.

"Porque me desejam aqui?"

Pela expressão dele que se seguiu, entendi que era a pergunta errada a se fazer. Ele torceu o nariz – o que achei impossível, Marcus parecia um Adônis de pedra, em vez de um vampiro que podia se mexer – e pôs-se de pé. Foi um gesto tão rápido que me assustou.

"Aro gosta de ter _brinquedinhos_ poderosos em sua caixa," sibilou com raiva. Antes que eu pudesse detê-lo, já havia se ido pela porta.

Maldito vampiro idiota.

.

Chequei meu celular assim que cheguei a meu apartamento. Havia treze chamadas perdidas. Enquanto eu checava – sete de Jacob e seis de Edward –, começou a tocar. Atendi no mesmo segundo, grata por não precisar me preocupar em ligar novamente. Era o número de Jacob.

"Hey, Jake."

Escutei um suspiro de alivio, mas não era Jacob. Nessie começou: "Por Deus, Leah, estávamos muito preocupados. Achamos que..." Que eu pudesse ter sido pega pelos Volturi. Claro. Como não? Sufoquei um riso irônico. "Bom, está tudo bem?"

Urgh! Eu odiava mentir para Renesmee, mas era preciso. Não queria preocupar os Cullen, que eram muitos bons para mim, mesmo que não merecesse. Eu havia falado mal várias vezes deles, e eles nunca haviam faltado com respeito. Sentia-me uma monstra quando lembrava.

"Claro, tudo em ordem. Passei a noite acordada, e acabei por dormir até agora. Peça desculpas para sua família, está bem? E diga a eles que estou trabalhando o dia todo, não precisam se preocupar comigo. Quando der eu ligo, okay?"

Ela respondeu um sim baixinho e desligou.

Eu estava dispensada.

_Talvez um banho me ajudasse_, pensei, já começando a despir meu corpo da roupa alienígena que haviam me feito trajar. Quando já me encontrava inteira e completamente nua, foi que escutei o primeiro grito. Era alto, atormentado. Como em um horrível filme de terror, a voz feminina esperneava, procurando por ajuda em sua goela. Logo, outras acompanharam a primeira. Não era apenas uma pessoa sendo atacada, eram várias.

Levantei-me em um pulo da minha cama, puxei alguma toalha de qualquer lugar e me enrolei. Pus-me para fora do quarto, procurando pelos gritos. Vinha de um andar abaixo do meu, onde haviam me contado funcionar um prostíbulo. Desci as escadas como um jato. Assim que alcancei o hall do tal apartamento, o cheiro insuportável de maresia e ferro invadiu meus pulmões. Sangue.

"Por favor, não!" Uma garota disse baixinho, materializando-se no corredor pela porta de seu apartamento arrombado. Ela deu um passo para trás, dando passagem para que um homem aparecesse em meu campo de visão. Ele era alto, talvez uns dois metros de altura, e seu corpo musculoso vestia roupas surradas já muito amareladas. O cabelo negro estava oleoso e pendia longo muito abaixo dos ombros, assim como a barba mal feita em suas bochechas pálidas. Em um de seus ombros largos, o corpo desfalecido de uma jovem mulher estava chacoalhando como uma boneca de trapos, e um líquido vermelho pingava gotículas.

"Oh, minha querida, não grite," ele sibilou, fazendo sua enorme mão voar pelo ar em uma velocidade quase invisível a meus olhos e apertando com força o pescoço da garota ainda viva. Com o golpe, ela foi prensada contra a parede oposta, o golpe forte demais para que seu crânio humano agüentasse o pacto. O cheiro de sangue mais uma vez explodiu pelo ar.

"_Não!_" berrei, incapaz de me conter. O homem virou-se para mim, surpreso por algum tolo ter aparecido naquele momento. Seus olhos rapidamente se recompuseram, olhando para o pano laranja que me cobria, como se pudessem ver através dele. Notei pela primeira vez o tom inumano de prata que pintava suas íris. Meu instinto gritou para que eu corresse, mas as pernas não me obedeceram.

O assassino largou o corpo morto da mulher no chão como uma criança que cansa de um brinquedo após ganhar outro melhor. Seus passos eram pesados contra o chão e as botas descascadas em seus pés, emitiam um som alto contra o piso de madeira. Cinco metros. Dois metros. Quando faltavam alguns centímetros que o mantinham longe de mim, ele parou. Suas narinas pareciam engolir o ar, provando do meu cheiro. Seu rosto era lupino de alguma forma irracional, e o desejo inescrupuloso banhava sua expressão mortífera.

"O que você é?" ele perguntou. Sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso ainda mais alucinado que os que pintavam os lábios vampíricos de Aro. Meus braços estavam presos ilusoriamente contra meu tronco quase sem movimento, a não ser o fraco impulso que minha respiração ainda fazia contra meu peito flácido. Não fui capaz de respondê-lo. Não, é claro, que ele se importasse. Sua mão subiu ao ar outra vez, mas de modo mais singelo. Sua pele imunda tocou minha bochecha lambida por um suor frio que ocupava de modo igual o restante de minha derme. Senti-a continuar tocando-me até chegar ao meu ombro direito, agarrando-o para que pudesse me trazer mais perto.

Seu cheiro rançoso lembrava-me de cachorro molhado, porém, não da forma que o meu próprio ficava depois que eu voltava a ser humana após uma transformação. Ele realmente parecia um lobo em forma humanóide. Seus movimentos eram cautelosos e suas íris não saíam de mim como se fosse um grande cordeiro prestes a ser abatido.

"Não me toque," sibilei entre os dentes, incapaz de destrancar minha mandíbula. Pela segunda vez uma surpresa cruzou sua expressão animalesca.

"Então você ainda tem forças para lutar contra meu _glamour_," ele disse, passando sua outra mão em minha cintura e prendendo meu quadril contra a sua fronte. Senti a pressão de sua parte íntima contra meu abdômen e um sentimento ruim pairou sobre meu consciente. Uma onda de vertigem passou por mim como um furacão e tive de usar o máximo para não desmaiar ali mesmo. "Seria mais razoável desmaiar agora. Não haverá dor assim."

Aos poucos meu subconsciente começou a sobrepor-se a parte lúcida do meu ser. Tudo parecia borrado, enquanto eu via o rosto do assassino se aproximar do meu. Sua respiração batia contra minha pele, tão quente quanto a minha própria. Então era isso. Havia escapado das garras da morte ao aceitar a proposta dos Volturi, apenas para ser morta por um qualquer logo depois. Talvez eu fosse a pessoa mais sem sorte da face da Terra.

Então, bem assim, finalmente tudo estava submerso a trevas.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

_"Leah Clearwater? Você pode me ouvir?" uma voz quente e acolhedora me chamou. Parecia a de um garoto de minha idade, mas não sabia exatamente se era apenas meu subconsciente falando outra vez ou se estava morta mesmo. Bem mais provável a segunda opção, mas me agarrei à primeira com tudo que eu podia. Ainda era cedo demais para admitir que tudo acabara. "Eu sei que está acordada. Abra os olhos."_


End file.
